Talk of love and care fr
by Di-Bee
Summary: Traduction. Un moment partagé entre une Ashley d'une dizaine d'années, et son 'Oncle James' Watson, où il est question d'Helen, et du père de la jeune fille. Apparaît également Henry. Family


Titre : Talk of love and care fr

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Traduction. Un moment partagé entre une Ashley d'une dizaine d'années, et son 'Oncle James' Watson, où il est question d'Helen, et du père de la jeune fille. Apparaît également Henry. Family

Rating : K

Disclaimer :Pas à moi pas de sous

Note : traduction de 'Talk of love and care'. Merci à Shykeiro, pour tout et particulièrement son soutien à l'écriture, et ses os géniaux!

Cette idée m'est venue en mangeant des pâtes. Faut pas chercher.

« J'étais comme toi quand j'étais jeune, Ashley, pressé de découvrir tout du monde et de ses implications.

-Mais tu es toujours jeune, Oncle James ! »

Il rit.

« Merci, jeune lady, mais c'est loin d'être vrai.

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu es la personne qui rit le plus dans les environs, à part peut-être Henry. Et spécialement quand tu es près de Maman. Et je ne suis pas une lady!

-Oh si, tu en est une, tu ne le réalise sans doute pas, mais il y a plus de traits communs à ta mère en toi que tu ne peux le penser.

-Et si je ne le veux pas? Elle est toujours si distante. Je sais que la mort de mon père a été difficile pour elle, mais tout de même. Elle paraît parfois si... loin, surtout quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. »

James réfléchit une seconde à sa réponse, et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« Tu ressemble à ta mère dans bien plus que ta simple attitude, tu n'as bien sûr pas connu ta mère aussi jeune que moi, mais je peux te dire qu'elle était juste aussi insupportable que tu peux l'être quand vous le voulez bien. Et je ne le souhaiterais pas autrement. La mort de ton père... » Il marqua une pause, des souvenirs virevoltant dans son esprit alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'Helen avait dit à la jeune fille, exactement.

« Ca a été une grande perte, pour tout le monde, et a laissé ta mère bien plus blessée qu'elle n'est prête à le montre, même à moi, mais ta naissance a été une nouveau départ pour elle, et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle te regarde, avec de la fierté dans les yeux, et cet amour. Tellement d'amour que c'en est déconcertant quand on regarde de l'extérieur.

C'est quelque chose dont tu ne dois jamais douter, Ashley, ta mère t'aimes, sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne le montre habituellement, mais elle t'aime au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, que tu sois heureuse et ait une vie aussi parfaite que possible. Et, de mon point de vue, elle s'est magnifiquement débrouillée ces dix dernières années.

Mais elle ne s'est pas occupée d'elle-même depuis tellement longtemps, et le carcan de son éducation ne lui laisse montrer que ce qu'elle est capable de montrer sans perdre contenance, et il est rare qu'elle se laisse aller, peut-être un peu trop en ce qui te concerne. Mais sache qu'elle le fait tout autant pour te protéger que pour se protéger elle-même. Elle a vu le monde, et tout n'est pas aussi rose que l'on voudrait bien le penser, et elle veut te protéger de ça aussi longtemps qu'elle pense que tu n'es pas capable de le supporter toi-même. C'est simplement sa façon d'être, sa façon de t'aimer. Et sache que j'ai été vraiment impressionné, le jour où tu l'as convaincue, ou devrais-je dire défiée, de jouer à cache cache avec Henry dans le jardon. Je doute que qui que ce soit ne l'avait vue aussi échevelée depuis des décennies, mais son rire en valait la peine, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oh, si, ça en valait la peine. » Ashley sourit. « Tu l'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, pas vrai? Tu es toujours en train de la protéger, même quand elle semble ne pas en avoir besoin.

-Je connais ta mère depuis très longtemps, Ashley, et j'ai toujours fait attention à elle. Je le ferais aussi longtemps que cela m'est possible, je ferais attention à vous deux, elle est ma plus chère amie, et tu es son portrait craché. Ca, et un peu de ton père également.

-Vraiment, tu l'as connu? Maman ne parle jamais de lui, et je ne veux pas l'y forcer, je sais à quel point ça la rend triste. Mais tu peux m'en dire plus sur lui? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux semblant refléter... étais-ce de l'espoir?

-Peut-être une autre fois, Ashley. C'est bien assez pour aujourd'hui en vieux souvenirs pour une si jeune âme."

James souriait, mais le sourire n'atteignit jamais vraiment ses yeux alors qu'il se remémorait son 'ami décédé'. Ashley le remarqua, et embrassa sa joue, le remercia d'avoir parlé, et courut en tout hâte pour chercher Henry.

Alors qu'elle sortait en courant, James soupira. Il lui faudrait discuter sérieusement avec Helen. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette discussion, cela dit. Mais il leur fallait se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient ou non dévoiler à l'adolescente, et il craignait de n'en avoir déjà trop dit.


End file.
